


Bezpečné útočiště

by yaoiyuri



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, Watching Someone Sleep, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoiyuri/pseuds/yaoiyuri
Summary: Bylo to jediné místo v téhle zpropadené galaxii, kde mohli být opravdu spolu a nebát se. Ale jako vše v Pegasu to mělo malý háček. Vždy to trvalo jen prchavý okamžik. A cena byla vysoká...
Relationships: Evan Lorne/John Sheppard, Evan Lorne/John Sheppard/Todd the Wraith, John Sheppard/Todd the Wraith
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	Bezpečné útočiště

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Papinka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papinka/gifts).



> Ok, doba covidová neprospívá mému tvůrčímu duchu... hlavně protože teď skoro celou pracovní dobu musím trávit na homeoffice u počítače. Ale řekla jsem si, že když už mám ty narozeniny, něco sem pro vás hodím. 
> 
> Věnováno Papince, abych jí zvedla náladu. ❤ ❤ ❤

Bylo to jediné místo v téhle zpropadené galaxii, kde mohli být opravdu _spolu_ a nebát se. Hanby. Opovržení. Trestu. Nemuseli tu nic předstírat, nemuseli se přetvařovat.

Ale jako vše v Pegasu to mělo malý háček.

Vždy to trvalo jen prchavý okamžik.

A cena byla vysoká.

Přesto jeho pozvání nikdy neodmítli.

Major Lorne klečel na všech čtyřech. Zatínal prsty do zmuchlaných pokrývek a přitom sténal Johnovo jméno. Navzdory všemu, co spolu zažili a co spolu prováděli, mu to stále přišlo jaksi nepatřičné. Tak zvláštní. Skoro jako by se rouhal. Nikdy ho přece neoslovoval jménem. Nesměl. Pouze zde, když je nikdo neviděl a neslyšel – tedy _skoro_ nikdo.

A patřičně si to užíval. Mazlil se s každou hláskou, rozkošnicky si to jméno vychutnával na jazyku jako svérázné afrodiziakum. Sheppard byl přece jeho přímý nadřízený. Plukovník. _K čertu._ Nemohl na něj zamilovaně mrkat zpoza nevyplněných hlášení, nemohl se ho letmo dotýkat pod stolem ve Woolseyho kanceláři při poradách velení, nemohl si krást polibky při inventuře v muničním skladu. Nemohl jen tak beztrestně křičet _Johne_ , _Johne, prosím, nepřestávej, prosím, víc, víc, Johne, prosím…_ a rozhodně se od něj nemohl nechat šukat.

A přesto to právě dělal a co víc, vůbec toho nelitoval.

Sheppard pevně svíral jeho boky a zběsile přirážel. Major se prohnul v zádech jako kočka. Vycházel mu vstříc, stále rychleji a nespoutaněji. Chtěl to. Potřeboval to. John zatnul zuby. Snažil se vydržet, prodloužit tu mučivou rozkoš na maximum, protože si až příliš dobře uvědomoval, že na několik příštích týdnů je to jejich poslední šance.

„Ach, majore,“ zasténal exaltovaně a dlaněmi sevřel ten nádherný vypracovaný zadek ještě o něco pevněji. On nikdy _majora_ neoslovoval křestním jménem. Ani tady. Ne protože by mu ho nechtěl zamilovaně šeptat do ucha, když vyčerpaně usínali ve vzájemném objetí, ale jednoduše protože si netroufl. Věděl, že by se neuhlídal. Jednou by se prořekl – v tu nejméně vhodnou příležitost. A to by pro znamenalo konec.

„Ach, majore…“ zopakoval šeptem a omámeně sledoval, jak se jeho bolestně vzrušený úd noří hluboko do toho božsky povolného těla. Byl tak úžasně těsný, a přitom uvolněný. Dychtivý. John se musel hodně přemáhat, aby se neudělal už jen z toho pomyšlení, jak se kolem něj krásně svírá, jak ho toužebně volá v marné snaze po vyvrcholení.

Ale nemohl. Ještě ne.

Ohlédl se přes rameno. Snažil se proniknou šerem, které obklopovalo onen malý ostrůvek světla tvořící jejich pelest neřesti a hříchu. Zahleděl se do míst, kde tušil dvě žluté dravé oči, jako by se chtěl ujistit, že tam stále jsou a že se dívají.

Cítil, jak po něm sklouzl _jeho_ pobavený pohled. Přeběhl mu z toho mráz po zádech. Drze se ušklíbl a zvolnil tempo. Samozřejmě, že tam byl, že se díval. Rád se díval. Evan mezitím nespokojeně zakňoural, ale v tuhle chvíli si ho plukovník nevšímal. Předváděl se před _ním_.

Provokoval.

V rošťáckém výrazu jeho tváře se zračila tichá, ale jasná výzva. Bylo to od něj velmi hloupé. Bylo to nejen hloupé, ale i nebezpečné.

Bylo to vzrušující.

Konečně John postřehl ve stínech znatelný pohyb. Chtivě si olízl rty, ale už nemohl čekat. Odvrátil pohled a začal se opět plně věnovat majorovi.

Tichý pozorovatel konečně vyšel ze stínů a přistoupil blíž. Nehlučně, neslyšně, téměř jako duch, se posadil na kraj postele. Hezky do první řady. Za těch několik setkání se rychle naučil číst řeč jejich těl. Už byli blízko.

Major Lorne poklesl na předloktí, přenesl váhu na levou ruku, a osvobozenou pravačkou sklouzl do klína. Stačilo jen pár spěšných, hrubých pohybů a vyvrcholil. John ho rychle následoval. S heknutím se svalil vedle majorova chvějícího se těla. Oba zpocení a příjemně unavení těžce oddechovali.

Dobře věděl, že to není konec, kdepak. Teprve se rozehřívali. Měli jen pár hodin a hodlali jich maximálně využít, ostatně jako vždy. Kdo ví, kdy jim opět dovolí přijít. Oba vojáci si v tuhle chvíli hleděli jeden druhého, jemu nevěnovali ani špetku pozornosti. Jenom se díval. _Zatím_. Neměl proč spěchat, proč je vyrušovat, když jim to tak hezky šlo. Snažili si vynahradit odbytou předehru, všemi těmi doteky a polibky. Dnes byli obzvlášť nedočkaví, vrhli se na sebe, jen za nimi zaklaply dveře kajuty.

Zasmušil se. Měl pro ty dva jistou dávku pochopení, přestože jeho rasa nebyla v těchto věcech tak směšně přízemní – ostatně jen ti nejlepší z nejlepších se mohli zařadit mezi královnin favority. Ale i když by je sem velmi rád bral častěji, protože vždy dokázal najít cesty a cestičky, jak toho dosáhnout, věděl, že právě to udělat nesmí, navzdory tomu, jak moc to jeho samého lákalo. Nemohl je rozmazlovat. Museli si těchto okamžiků patřičně vážit.

Museli mu být vděční.

Vždyť to on jim poskytoval bezpečné útočiště. A přestože za to chtěl něco na oplátku, vzhledem k okolnostem z toho ještě vyšli lacino. Uměl být velkorysý. Navíc měl vždycky slabost pro tmavovlasé americké důstojníky. A John Sheppard byl jeho velká slabina. Jeho hřích.

Svlékl si plášť a hodil ho na podlahu, mezi nedbale poházené svršky obou vojáků. Podívaná, kterou mu prozatím dopřáli, ho skutečně _navnadila._ Major po něm plaše mrkl. Nepochybně doufal, že dnes by se to mohlo obejít bez jeho _intervence_. Občas je skutečně nechal ať si hrají spolu. Ale dnes ne. Dnes si chtěl taky užít.

Měl na to právo.

Přejel dlaní po Johnově hýždi. Z odhalené kůže stále sálala horkost. Vojáci se po sobě přestali roztouženě vinout a posadili se. Major znatelně dál od něj. Nikdy se nezdál příliš nadšený, když přišlo na _sex s Wraithem_ , ale neměl na vybranou. Sheppard dal své slovo, a to něco znamenalo.

Wraithský velitel si dobře si pamatoval, jaké to bylo, když jim svůj troufalý návrh přednesl poprvé. Strašně pohádali. Přímo před ním. V cele jeho úlu. John ho však nezklamal. Dovedl majora přesvědčit, že to vlastně není tak _špatný_ nápad, že má něco do sebe. Zaslouží si přece trochu toho štěstí. Sexu. A jestli se na to _on_ chce dívat? Co je na tom. Lepší než Woolsey, nebo ne?

Vysvlékl si i zbylé kusy šatstva a John mu přitom velmi ochotně asistoval. Major se stále držel opodál a vše jen podmračeně sledoval. Nic však neříkal, slůvkem by si nedovolil dát najevo nesouhlas či nelibost nad Johnovým jednáním v téhle posteli – a to ani když se John hladově vrhl na Wraitha, začal ho líbat a svými horkými dlaněmi natěšeně sevřel mimozemsky vzrušený úd. Majorovi neušlo, jak přitom _jeho_ plukovníkovi zasvítila očka. Jako by konečně dostal vytouženou hračku, kterou mu dlouho odpírali. Jako by se z majora stal vzduch.

Žárlil? Samozřejmě.

Ale nikdy by Johna nepostavil před osudovou volbu _buď_ _já, nebo Wratih_. Bál se pokoušet osud, protože navzdory všemu si nebyl jistý, že by mu John dal přednost. Navíc by to ublížilo především Johnovi, a ať už by se rozhodl jakkoliv, a to by si Evan nikdy neodpustil. I Todd, se všemi svými tisíciletými zkušenostmi, to věděl moc dobře.

John bez jakéhokoliv pobízení sklonil hlavu do mimozemšťanova klína a začal mu kouřit. Evan od té podívané nemohl odtrhnout oči. Hnusila se mu a vzrušovala ho zároveň. John. Jeho John a ten zpropadený… Trhl sebou, protože na zlomek vteřiny mu v mysli vytanula představa, kde Wraitha neoblažovala chtivě žádostivá ústa plukovníka Shepparda, nýbrž jeho vlastní.

Todd mu přesně v ten moment věnoval vyzývavý pohled, který říkal mnohem víc, než si major chtěl a dokázal přiznat. Potřepal hlavou, odvrátil od roztoužené dvojice zrak a trpělivě vyčkával, až skončí.

V těchto chvílích si připadal navíc, ale vnitřní odpor k představě, že by se přidal, stále převažoval nad lačnou touhou. Navíc ho dopalovalo, že po celou dobu, co se John rozkošnicky krmil wraithským údem, mu ten zpropadený Wraith pohledem vypaloval do hlavy díru. Jeho žluté dravčí oči na něm visely bez jediného mrknutí. Moc dobře chápal, co se mu neustále snažil naznačit – že tímhle dětinským trucováním je všechny připravuje o spoustu zábavy. Hajzl.

Podle jejich malé dohody ho ale nesměl k ničemu nutit, musel se _prozatím_ smířit s jejich šmírováním a s tím, co mu dovolí John – a ten mu toho dovoloval opravdu hodně. Plukovník to musel tak říkajíc oddřít za ně oba, ale podle všeho mu to vůbec nevadilo. Popravdě nastavoval Wraithovi zadek mnohem raději, než se Evanovi líbilo a Todd se toho, jak jinak, nebál využít.

Plukovník se konečně odtáhl. Ohlédl se po Evanovi, potutelně se na něj usmál a utřel si potřísněná ústa hřbetem ruky. Evan úsměv slabě opětoval do chvíle, než se mu do zorného pole opět dostal Todd. Mohutný Wraith si po svém, již opět téměř plně ztopořeném mužství, líně přejížděl dlaní a tvářil se přitom velmi vyzývavě – jakoby mu říkal, že teď je řada na něm.

„Už jsem viděl větší,“ zpražil ho. Todd svou úctyhodnou chloubu dával na odiv až příliš samolibě, což se řadilo k tisícům dalších drobností, které ho na Wraithovi neskutečně štvaly.

„Ale v puse jste je neměl,“ opáčil ihned s ošklivým zlomyslným šklebem. John vyprskl smíchy, ale okamžitě se to pokusil zamaskovat jako náhlý záchvat kašle. Major zrudl ve tváři a na okamžik se zdálo, že se zvedne a odejde – hned po tom, co se pokusí Todda fyzicky inzultovat.

„Ty seš takovej – “ zavrčel vztekle, ale do všeho se naštěstí pohotově vložil plukovník. Přitiskl svému nejlepšímu a nejmilovanějšímu muži dlaň k ústům dřív, než mohl říct něco, čeho by litoval, čeho by mohli litovat oba. Vlastně všichni tři.

„Wraithský humor, však ho znáš,“ špitl mu konejšivě do ucha a vtiskl mu rychlý polibek.

„Hmpf...“ odsekl a John ho musel ještě hodnou chvíli něžně usmiřovat, než se mladší z vojáků opět dostal do nálady. Velitel podrážděně sykl a nevelitelsky zakroutil očima. Dobře věděl, že si za to může sám. Major Lorne nebyl fanda wraithského humoru – ani wratihského sexu, ostatně mu zatím nikdy nic nedovolil. Naléhat na něj ničemu nepomáhalo a tohle _nevinné_ pošťuchování všechno jen komplikovalo. Jenomže si nemohl pomoct. 

Navíc o majorovi s jistotou věděl jedno – bude _jeho_ , stejně jako byl jeho John. Viděl mu to na očích, vycítil to z jeho gest i řeči těla. Stačilo jen vyčkat.

Oba vojáci si opět hleděli jeden druhého. Sledoval je z vpovzdálí. Musel přiznat, že John se uměl usmiřovat. A především uměl majora vždy dostat tam, kam bylo třeba – a dost často to dokázal bez jediného slova.

Netrvalo dlouho a major se položil na záda. John zasypával Lornovů krk a klíční kosti drobnými něžnými polibky, a přitom odolával nutkání mu udělat pořádný cucflek. Chtěl si majora _označkovat_ , vyřvat do celého světa, vesmíru, že je jen jeho.

Ale nemohl.

Nebyla by to pravda.

Pak svými ústy zkoumavě propátral snad každý milimetr jeho kůže od hrudníku až k vnitřní straně stehen. Nakonec major roztáhl nohy a kolena si přitiskl k hrudi. John se natáhl nad něj, rukama se pevně zapřel do matrace. Přišel čas na druhé kolo.

Místnost naplnil rytmický zvuk přírazů, vzdechů, kůže otírající se o kůži. Jejich pružná vytrénovaná těla se vlhce leskla a chvěla se příjemnou námahou. Evan hlasitě sténal. Jeho vzrušený pták pleskal mezi jejich těly. John na něj mžoural zpod přivřených víček, ale na jeho zoufání neodpověděl jinak než hlubšími přírazy, rychlejším tempem.

Todd jim je s velkým sebezapřením dopřál ještě chvilku, na jeho smysly útočily vjemy, které si lidé ani neuvědomovali – a i jeho trpělivost měla své hranice. A pak… se k nim konečně připojil. Sladit pohyby chtělo trochu cviku, ale oni už věděli, jak na to. Nedělali to poprvé, ani naposledy. Evan znovu hlasitě zanaříkal, ale plukovník ho ani tentokrát nešetřil.

Protože plukovníka nešetřil Todd. S příchodem wraithského velitele se změnila celá dynamika jejich milování.

To Wraith určoval tempo.

To Wraith měl celou situaci pod kontrolou.

Políbil Johna za ucho, a pak sjel rty po krku přes pulzující tepnu, až na rameno, kde lehce skousl.

„Oh, dohajzlu,“ zasténal John, „Todde! _Majore…_ “ Hlas měl vzrušením celý ochraptělý. John byl beze vší pochybnosti _uprostřed_ rád. Mohl si díky tomu plně vychutnat výhody toho šukat a být šukán ve stejnou chvíli. Jen litoval, že se Lorne o něco tak úžasně nepopsatelného dobrovolně ochuzuje kvůli směšným předsudkům a vlastní tvrdohlavosti.

Todd si dával velký pozor, aby nezaryl své drápy příliš hluboko do plukovníkových boků. Sice by nejradši ošukal Johna do bezvědomí, pěkně mu přitom podrápal záda a okousal krk, a pak by to celé zopakoval i s majorem, ale protože se oba za pár hodin museli bez úhony hlásit zpátky na Atlantis, nic takového nepřipadalo v úvahu. Nemohli by totiž k bráně ani od ní dojít po svých, což by ve městě jistě vzbudilo nevítanou pozornost a všetečné otázky. A protože si chtěl užít alespoň v rámci možností, pokračoval v nastaveném tvrdém tempu. Steny a kňourání obou vojáků mu zněly jako rajská hudba. A on se je dnes rozhodl, čistě z rozmaru, trápit déle, než bylo nutné…

Když pak asi o hodinu později sledoval, jak se k sobě na lůžku oba ospalí a malátní tisknou, pocítil mírné zadostiučinění. Alespoň Johna v návalu vášně zrasoval pořádně – důležité ale bylo, že bez vážnějších následků a že plukovník stále mohl chodit.

Stál u postele a upravoval si plášť. Jako velitel musel dbát na svůj zevnějšek bez ohledu na okolnosti. „Jako obvykle,“ pronesl věcně.

„Jo, jasně,“ zabručel již napůl spící John. Major se ani nenamáhal odpovědět, převalil se na bok a přitulil se k Johnovu hřejícímu tělu.

Todd neodešel, přestože si jej pár důstojníků telepaticky žádalo na můstku. Místo toho ještě hodnou chvíli pozoroval oba vojáky. Tváře se jim uvolnily. Dech se jim zklidnil. Ve spánku vypadali tak bezbranně.

 _Byli_ tak bezbranní.

Vydaní mu na milost. Sklonil se nad lůžko a upravil přikrývku, kterou si za tu krátkou chvíli stihl John téměř celou hamounsky přitáhnout k sobě, zatímco Lorne se odkutálel na druhou stranu postele. Todd se sám pro sebe usmál, pohladil plukovníka ve vlasech a políbil ho na tvář. John cosi nesrozumitelně zamumlal, ale neprobudil se.

Obešel postel a zastavil se u majora. Rozhodl se maličko zneužít příležitosti. Voják se od něj vždy držel dál – a přitom se ho nebál, rozhodně ne tím ubohým primitivním strachem obyvatel této galaxie. Sklonil se k němu tak blízko, jako ještě nikdy. Zaujatě studoval drobné detaily jeho tváře. V čem se od Johna lišil, v čem se mu podobal. Přitom přemýšlel, proč ho tak přitahuje. Oni oba. Tmavovlasí američtí důstojníci.

„Budeš můj, majore?“ zavrněl laškovně a svými rty se téměř dotkl těch horkých, sytě rudých, lidských. _Téměř_ , protože by si nikdy nedovolil porušit jejich malou dohodu. Opravdu několik dlouhých vteřin čekal, zda odpoví. Nakonec se s úsměvem odtáhl a chystal se od tohoto příjemného rozptýlení vrátit zpět do reality, k nekonečným povinnostem a problémům velitele úlu a wraithské aliance.

Lorne sebou zavrtěl. Tiše vzdychl. Ukázalo se, že nejen Sheppard mluví ze spaní. Jenomže majora slyšel Todd naprosto zřetelně.

„Anopane,“ zabručel a převalil se na druhý bok, blíž k Johnovi, který si opět začal peřinu přitahovat k sobě.

„Vezmu vás za slovo, majore,“ upozornil ho vážně Wraith, i když bylo jasné, že ho voják nemůže slyšet.


End file.
